


Lost

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s04e15 Affliction, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm knows he's lost too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the Season 4 episode "Affliction". It is based on an established Archer/Reed relationship and is Malcolm's voice. I drew inspiration from an [Enterprise vid](http://www.finalfrontiermedia.nl/index.php?page=2&pagina=lin) by Linsey to the song "Strong Enough" - Stacie Orrico.
> 
> Written for 'The Lost Hour' challenge at fan_flashworks

I try to ignore the silent sentry outside the cell wondering why I’m here. I know all too well. 

I’m trying to focus on what I can say when I get another chance to explain. But my thoughts spiral out of control… like my life, the one I never imagined for myself. I’d never opened up to anyone… but I let Jonathan in, and found that I could love. How could anything make me betray him, lie to him… destroy the trust between us?

His voice cracks the silence. Has it been an hour? He’d wait that long before coming to me here. The words are harsh – it’s the Captain’s voice, not Jonathan’s – but it’s his eyes that break my heart. He’ll see my unshed tears as he searches my face for answers.

Truth is a chasm between us that I want so much to bridge.

And don’t know how.


End file.
